


My Sun and Stars

by SeanaJames



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 10:57:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1425988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeanaJames/pseuds/SeanaJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A moment of silliness turns into something more serious...</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Sun and Stars

A spill of rich laughter rippled through the moonlit darkness of the master bedroom of the Mayor’s Mansion of Storeybrooke, Maine. It was a rare sound, heard most frequently by a young brown-haired boy and his fair-haired mother, but it was slowly growing more common around town, overheard in the diner, the library, even in the grocery store. Tonight, however, it was a sound shared between two lovers and the one who had called it forth answered it with a breathless grin and tried to elicit it again.

“Khaleesi,” Emma Swan drawled, the breath of her sibilant _s_ tickling the delicate whorls of her lover’s ear.

The viol-note chuckle wrung itself from the arched throat beneath her.

“Stop it, you idiot,” Regina Mills said, all sting taken out of the order by the humor and genuine love in the tone.

Emma pulled back to gaze into night-dark eyes. “Your idiot,” she corrected.

Regina’s smile softened her features even more as her slim, elegant fingers sifted through Emma’s thick blonde curls. “Yes, mine. All mine. My beautiful, idiot princess, born of True Love.”

Emma snorted at the cloying sweetness and over-dramatic phrasing with which Regina deliberately infused her reply, but inwardly she melted a little. The woman formerly known as the Evil Queen seldom allowed herself to relax enough to be this silly, and Emma knew the playfulness directly equated to the safety she felt here in their shared bed, their shared house, their shared life. It was the only reward that Emma ever dreamed of in her role as The Savior: that her actions would make a place for Regina to feel safe.

Leaning nearer she suckled at the pouty lower lip, then nipped her way back to the sensitive ear she had been whispering into. Regina made an unintelligible sound of want as the tip of Emma’s tongue traced the outer shell.

“Stop teasing.”

Emma rocked forward with her hips. “I’m not,” she insisted even as she trailed light, teasing fingertips over a bare breast, missing the up-thrust nipple completely. She rotated her hips letting the coarse hair of her sex brush against Regina’s hipbone. Regina growled at that and wrapped her slim, strong leg around the narrow waist of the woman above her, gripping her closer so that warm, silken skin touched over the length of their torsos. With an answering roll of her hips, Regina ground against her in return, her strong thrusts letting her lover know that she was through playing games.

“Oh…‘Gina,” Emma stuttered, her throat closing up at the feeling of her beloved sliding against her so intimately. Her calloused hands moved across the olive-toned ribcage, pale against richer tones, and found the glorious weight of Regina’s breasts. They fit her palms perfectly and she bent her head to taste the brown-red nipples.

The soft whimper that answered her touch ratcheted Emma’s desire tighter: she knew that noise, knew it meant Regina was close to her climax already, but she wasn’t ready to give up her feast.

“Not yet,” she pleaded, moving her hand lower.

“I don’t think…” Regina’s whole body quivered along hers. “I can wait.”

Fingers shaking, Emma parted the dark wiry hair and eased her fingers into the waiting moisture and softness. It was a temporary distraction, at best, but she used her opportunity, entering her lover’s body in a slow, skillful thrust. She lifted her head, seeing Regina’s parted lips, feeling the precursor shaking that seized the brunette’s inner thighs. Regina was so vulnerable, so open, and Emma couldn’t recall her ever being more beautiful. Her heart swelled with love of this amazing woman and she wanted nothing more than to give her the most pleasure she possibly could.

With a curl of her fingers, she pressed the inner wall and rocked gently against the spot that would bring her imperious, magical lover undone.

“Em-ma!”

Regina’s orgasm broke over her like a wave, her body curling inward, tight stomach spasming. She clung to Emma as it took her, making helplessly noises against her throat.

For Emma, it was a moment of triumph like no other. For so many years, Regina had let no one close to her. She had treated sex as one more weapon in her arsenal. But, here, in the bed she shared with Emma Swan, Regina allowed herself to be made love to and she loved in return. She gave freely and she surrendered everything with a trust that made Emma’s heart nearly burst from her chest.

“Oh, Regina,” she whispered, cradling her nearer, struggling with tears that threatened to escape at the fierce joy this woman gave her.

After endless moments, Regina’s shaking slowed and her harsh breathing gradually lessened. Her clutching hands opened and released the handful of hair Emma hadn’t known she was pulling. Emma eased her weight to the side so that her lover wouldn’t feel crushed, but, still inside, she stroked her tenderly, feeling the aftershocks as long ripples, each uncoupling more of the tension of Regina’s body. When Regina sighed, Emma withdrew her fingers, pausing only to cup the damp heat of her mound and feel the last involuntary shudder that hitched her breathing.

A peaceful, loving quiet settled between them as they sank into their afterglow.

“My Sun and Stars,” Regina’s cello-like alto sounded more like music than her earlier laughter and it took Emma a moment to translate the tones into actual words.

Deep green eyes found brown in the darkness. “Yeah?”

Regina’s smile broke a little on the emotion she was trying to express. “Yes.”

Emma’s return grin flashed white. “Moon of My Life,” she answered. “Khaleesi.”


End file.
